A Night at Trancy Manor
by ShieruFantomuhaivu
Summary: Ciel is invited to Alois' mansion to spend the night. Is it a trap? What exactly does Alois want?


**Title:** A Night at Trancy Manor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its's characters.\

**A/N: **This is my first story on here. I will take any and all reviews and suggestions into thought. Thank you for choosing this story. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>It was another ordinary day in London. Ciel had nothing interesting on his schedule, except for an incident concerning corpses that died from something or another. Sebastian came into his office and stated "Master, you have a letter from Trancy Manor." Ciel said nothing, but simply grasped the letter. It was a letter from Alois saying that he wants Ciel to spend the night with him... without his butler.<p>

He raised his eyebrow and sneered. "Who does that fool think he is?" He rose from his chair and headed to the dining room. "Sebastian, I'm hungry. Fix me something." Sebastian bowed, as always, walking towards the kitchen. Ciel laid his head back and gazed at the ceiling as he thought about the letter he had received.

Sebastian came back with a lemon meringue pie and a cup of Earl Grey's Imperial tea. After Ciel was done with this, he said "Sebastian, care to take me somewhere?" Sebastian asked where and he responded in a low tone "Trancy Manor..." Sebastian nodded and led the boy to the carriage. On their way, Ciel thought of how he barely knew this boy.

Could he be wanting to learn more of the Phantomhives? Maybe this was a prank? As they pulled up in the driveway, Sebastian started after Ciel. "No, Sebastian. Go back. I'll call you if I need you." He scowled. Sebastian bowed and started back on the carriage. Ciel walked closer to the door and was greeted by Claude. Alois came running outside to see Ciel.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive. I see you got my letter? And you didn't bring Mr. 'Big dark and creepy' with you? Such a good boy you are. I see why the Queen likes you so much!" Ciel looked at him with a blank expression then said "Why do you want me here all of a sudden?"

Alois didn't respond, but grabbed Ciel's hand and ran in through the mansion and led him to the bedroom. "What do you think? Isn't this room awesome?" Ciel scoffed, even though he did like the bed and decorations in the room. "To tell you the truth, Ciel... I wanted to get to know you better. I wanted to spend some time with you. That's why you're here. Are you hungry? Claude's cooking is so damn good!" He smiled as Ciel looked more concerned by the second.

Ciel sighed and nodded, following Alois to the dining room. "Claude! Fix our guest something to eat." He ordered. His butler bowed and went to the kitchen. "So, Ciel... How are you? Did anything happen during the week?" He said, making sure not to be silent. The young boy said nothing, but looked in a different direction than the blonde, so it's not shown that he wants NOTHING to do with him.

Claude came in with something rather odd. It was poultry cooked and soaked in Ale, which Ciel didn't really like. Alois must've been used to the scent, because he was the first to take some of it. Ciel thought to himself _One bite can't possibly hurt... _So he took a piece and took a bite. Aside from the scent, the flavor and texture of it all was fantastic. He loved it.

After eating it, Alois invited him upstairs to play in his toy room. He followed, beginning to think that Alois wasn't as much as a bad apple as he had assumed. When they reached the toy room, Ciel was greeted by triplets, who really only talk to each other. He could already tell they were demons, he always knows when it's a demon or not. He WAS a Phantomhive, after all.

Alois showed him to a secret part of the toy room, which had hot pink wallpaper and black carpeting. Along with a huge plushie that looked much like a product from the Funtom Company, a bunny with an eye patch... except it was in the shape of a bed. Alois pranced to it and jumped onto it while Ciel just stood there, bewildered. "Umm... Why is there a bed here?" He finally let out. "You like games, right Ciel?" The boy nodded. "Come here then. I have a fun game for us to play." His voice had a bit of a joyful tone to it, which led Ciel to believe he was up to something. But he made his way to the bed anyway.

"So, what is this game that you are talking about?" Ciel seemed to be even more bewildered as the young blond boy chuckled. "Oh, nothing. Hm... You seem to still be untouched, Ciel. I thought by now that butler of yours would have taken you by now." He knocked the boy down; making him lay on his back. "I guess I'LL be the one to rob you of your innocence, then."

Words had escaped Ciel, but he was a bit disturbed by the other's tone and what he had just said. He gulped and finally said, "A-Alois... What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blond chuckled as he kissed Ciel and shut him up. "I want you, Ciel Phantomhive. Just for this one night... Be mine." His lips made their way down the boy's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Ciel was stunned and speechless; the only thought in his mind is _This has got to be a nightmare!_Alois smiled, kissing his neck and fondling him in between his legs. "Dammit! S-Stop this, Alois! I don't like this game!" He struggled to break free, but couldn't as Alois had him pinned and was stronger than him.

Alois' lips made their way down to his briefs as he pulled them down, and to his surprise, Ciel was growing stiff. "Oh? How come your body seems to like the game?" He inquired before continuing. He began sucking on the tip as his hand went up and down Ciel's hardening shaft, causing pre to flow into the blonds' mouth. He chuckled as he took it deeper into his mouth, surprised to hear the younger boy moan softly. Ciel, as well, was surprised by this. _Am I actually ENJOYING this?_He thought to himself, covering his mouth to prevent other sounds from escaping his lips.

By now, Ciel was rock-hard, and Alois, being the "tramp" that he is, had started deepthroating Ciel to his best ability because he knew the boy was going to cum soon. Ciel was watching the blond work his prick as if it were a lollipop, licking and sucking it, making Ciel quiver a bit. At this point, he couldn't hold back his voice anymore. "A-Alois, I gonna-!" He bucked his hips, shooting jets of semen into the boy's mouth. Alois smiled, allowing Ciel's sweet seed run down his throat.

"Mmm... You taste really good, Ciel. I wonder though... Would you like more?" Ciel tilted his head a bit in question, and Alois responded by pulling his shorts down and bending over. "Enter me." Ciel just looked more puzzled as the other continued. "Surely you would want to gain 'revenge' for my actions, right?" Alois licked his fingers and rubbed them around his tight hole, making the saliva serve as lubricant. Ciel found that this was, although a bit disturbing, turning him on more.

He got closer to Alois, positioning himself behind him. He slowly slid his member into the boy's ass, the tightness causing him to grunt. With a deep breath, he started thrusting. To his surprise, the feeling of being inside Alois was incredible. He went a bit deeper, and harder, and noticed the blond was painfully hard. Ciel had lost his will to actually think and let his body take control of itself, thus reaching around to jerk off his submissive victim. Alois was nonetheless aroused further by this and began moaning and panting with pleasure.

Ciel grabbed the blonds' hips and started pounding himself into the other's hot, tight ass. He pulled the thick blond hair on Alois' head and lowered his own so that his mouth was close to the boy's ear and started speaking in a rather devilish tone. "You like it, don't you? You want me to fill your ass with my hot cum. You make for such a cute little slut, Trancy. You want it so bad that you're willing to let me be rough with your pitiful body. Don't worry; I'll be sure to hit that spot of yours until you cry."

Ciel's words obviously had the desired effect, because after the last word was spoken, Alois quivered from such a speech. Ciel pumped his dick deep as possible, hitting the spot like he said he would. The sound of their hips slapping together filled the room, other than the moans of course, and Ciel could tell Alois was ready to blow from his voice getting louder. The blond yelled "Oh God, YES! Ciel, I'm cumming!" Semen spurted desperately from the boy's throbbing member while at the same time; his ass was being filled with Ciel's seed.

Ciel pulled out, laying down on the bed, soon to be accompanied by Alois' body as he laid his head on Ciel's chest and listened to his paced heartbeat. "You were so good, Ciel. I hope we can do it again sometime." He blushed a bit, cuddling closer to the other. Ciel was spent, as he's never felt pleasure like this. They both passed out, covered in the scent of sex. By the time Ciel woke up, it was morning once again. He looked beside him where Alois' body lay, resting. Ciel chuckled a bit before getting up and putting his clothes on. When he walked out of the room, Claude greeted him.

"Earl Phantomhive, Your ride is here." Ciel nodded and walked toward the entrance and passed through the entrance of the manor. Sebastian walked towards him, giving an all-too-knowing smirk. "Did you enjoy your stay, Young Master?" Ciel looked back at the front entrance of the manor to see Alois waving at him, and then focused back on his butler. "Yeah... Come, Sebastian. Let's go home." They both got in the carriage and left.


End file.
